1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an authoring service system and a user terminal for providing the authoring service.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the early stages of internet service, content produced by a service provider was generally provided to a user. Recently, however, the use of content that is directly produced by the user in the internet service has increased.
If the main purpose of the early internet environment was to search for and obtain good quality information quickly and precisely what was requested, the internet environment today has to provide multimedia-based entertainment and varied information in accordance with the propagation of digital devices and the development of data transmission technology.
However, this results in the unauthorized use of self-made contents.
In addition, only the self-made contents according to the related art are posted on the Internet, and trade through separate distribution channels has not been activated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.